


Untitled

by LittleMagicFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMagicFox/pseuds/LittleMagicFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months since Derek left Beacon Hills. Six months since Stiles watched one of his best friends die in front of him only to come back to life and be reborn as a wolf. Lately there had been all sorts of trouble in Beacon Hills, chimeras, and Theo and Dread Doctors. Stiles was at his wits end, how is one person supposed to shoulder all of these crazy events, and to top it all off having his once supposed best friend - his brother in all but blood - believe he was an honest to god murderer and then almost losing his dad.</p>
<p>There was just so much going on it was surprising he hadn’t cracked and called earlier.</p>
<p>“Hello? Stiles, is that you? What’s going on?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to the story. Currently this story has no title, nor does it have any chapter amount.  
> I haven't written anythig in years but I was told I had to write this so, that's what I'm doing. Thank you Meg, for always reading my dumb little snippets when I find something particularly funny/cruel, and for nagging me into this.

It had been six months since Derek left Beacon Hills. Six months since Stiles watched one of his best friends die in front of him only to come back to life and be reborn as a wolf. Lately there had been all sorts of trouble in Beacon Hills, chimeras, and Theo and Dread Doctors. Stiles was at his wits end, how is one person supposed to shoulder all of these crazy events, and to top it all off having his once supposed best friend - his brother in all but blood - believe he was an honest to god murderer and then almost losing his dad.

There was just so much going on it was surprising he hadn’t cracked and called earlier.

“Hello? Stiles, is that you? What’s going on?”

Stiles felt his chest constrict and moments later his eyes filled with water, his breath hitching in his throat.

“It’s bad.” he paused, catching his breath. “Can I come stay with you? Please?” He felt his resolve cracking, his body starting to tremble and shake from the stress of holding everything in.

“Of course babe, do you need me to fly you up?” the voice on the phone replied in a gentle tone.

Stiles sobbed once, a whimper breaking it’s way up out of his chest. “Please.”

“Alright, it’s no problem hun, breathe for me okay? Deep breath in, and out.” There was a pause on the other end of the phone, a light clicking in the background. “Alright, if you can get packed in enough time there’s a flight at five o’clock tonight. Can you manage it or do you want me to get you one for tomorrow?”

“I can make it.” He replied, eyes closed and head resting on his elevated knees, forcing himself to breathe deeply. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course, you know you’re always welcome here with me. Anytime you need out, you know I’m a safe place for you.”

Stiles nodded, tears springing back into his eyes, despite how tightly they were clenched. “I know,” he paused, taking a deep breath and placing his feet back down on the carpeted floor. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too, Stiles. I’ll see you in a few hours okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\---------------------------

Stiles let himself be pushed and pulled along with the rest of the crowd coming off the plane. His body was acting almost on autopilot, walking towards the baggage claim without even realizing his surroundings. It’d been so long since he felt safe enough that he could let himself forget everything, including his surroundings. He didn’t dare risk dropping his guard in Beacon Hills, doing so would be nothing less than an invitation for someone to get hurt. 

He was walking away from the baggage claim, small duffle bag strapped to his shoulder and his laptop case in hand, when a noise cut through the fog in his brain. He lifted his head, stopping almost in his tracks when he heard it again. Someone was calling his name, and it was getting louder by the second. 

Just as he went to turn in the direction of the loud yelling he was knocked into, stumbling back as his arms encircled the person attached to his side. He was thankful that he hadn’t dropped his laptop case, the impact had been so strong that it had knocked the breath out of his chest with a large “oomph,” knocking him back almost a good foot. Who ever had hit him had had a good running start. 

It took a second but once Stiles realized what was going on, he felt all the tension release from his shoulders and his grip tightened. His arms were wrapped so tightly around the body, and his face was pressed to their hair as he shook uncontrollably. He could feel his chest tighten, his breath coming out in shallow gasps as tears leaked from his eyes into their hair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay Stiles, I’ve got you, you’re safe now, I’m here. Come on, let’s go babe, let's get you back home okay?” 

Stiles nodded, not lifting his head until a hand wrapped around his upper arm and started gently leading him along the airport, directing him towards the door.

“My car is right outside okay, then I’m going to drive you back to my place, and you can take a nice hot shower and start fresh out here, okay? At least for a little while.”

Stiles felt himself nod again, letting himself step a little closer to his saving grace. His eyes closed moments later as he felt the cool northern air blow gently against his face, his head tilted back to let the sun shine on his face. God, it felt nice being free.

It wasn’t long after getting into the 2015 Land Rover that Stiles felt himself drifting off, sinking into the warmed leather seat and letting the tension bleed from his body.

\--------------------

 

Slumping onto the large, plush sofa, Stiles let his duffle bag plop to the floor. He hadn’t done much today asides from travel, and he took a nap on the drive here, but he still felt exhausted. 

“So, Baby brother, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” 

Stiles opened his eyes, seeing Mira leaning against the chrome counter, one arm braced against her hip. He had to smile, it had been so long since they had seen each other in person, almost five years, after his sister had graduated from Kaplan University here in Virginia. 

“Oh you know the usual. New supernatural threat, someone almost dying, someone else actually dying.” He shrugged, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “No biggie, didn’t you get my last email?”

“Yeah, Stiles, I got the email. Almost six weeks ago.” Mira pushed off the counter and quickly made her way to the coffee table across from the sofa. She sat quickly and gently on the edge of the table, reaching forward to take Stiles’ hands. “You’re telling me that absolutely nothing has happened in six weeks, and you expect me to believe that? Stiles. You called me, on the verge of a panic attack. I know you better than that, kid.” Mira scooted closer, nudging Stiles with her toes. “Come on,” she whined gently, teasing. “Tell big sister, Sławomira, what ails you.”

Stiles snorted, pushing his sisters foot away from him, fighting down a grin. “Alright, alright, just get your gross feet away from me. God knows where those things have been!” Sitting up, Stiles pats the couch beside him and Mira doesn’t hesitate to seat herself next to him. 

Stiles looks forward, his elbows back to resting on his knees and his fingers laced in front of his face. He feels Mira lean against his side, her warmth blanketing him, giving him comfort and her arm wrapped around his waist. He hesitates. 

“You know I’ll always be here for you, Maciej,” She murmurs, her head resting on his shoulder. “You’re my little bug, I’d move mountains for you, and if that means hiding you here in Virginia with me, then so be it.” 

“I know Sławomira, I know.” Stiles rubs their heads together gently before taking a deep breath. “I killed someone.” Stiles can feel his sister tensing up, and he rushes to continue, “Not on purpose!” he blurts out before carrying on in a weak tone, “It was self defense. You remember Donovan Donati? Always wanted to be in the department after his dad was arrested? Well, he threatened Dad after he was rejected, and then he came after me. Chased me into the library, and up the scaffolding. He fell, and a piece of pipe was protruding from his chest when I looked back down.” 

By now Stiles’ hands were clenched together so hard, they were turning white, and Mira reaches over and untangles them, wrapping one between her own two hands. Her heart was breaking, she could imagine where this was leading and no one deserved it, especially not her little brother, her sweet little brother who cared too much. She waited for him to continue but when it didn’t look like he was going to speak again, she gently edged him on. “Maciej? Are you in trouble? What did Dad say?”

Stiles shook his head lightly, shoulders pulled up high and his head drooping between them. “No, no, he’s… we’re fine, he believed me. Reassured me that he would burn the whole station down before he let anything happen to me. Said it wasn’t my fault.” Stiles looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears. “If it’s not my fault, Mira,” his voice was breaking and Mira could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. “Then why do I feel so bad, Mira? Why do I feel like such a monster?” 

Stiles let all the tension bleed from his body, his head dropping into his hands as sobs racked his frame, and quickly felt his sister pull him into her, arms wrapping around him tightly and rocking him back and forth. 

Mira felt helpless, here her little brother sat, with the weight of what seemed to be two different worlds on his shoulders and there was nothing she could do. She rocked them back and forth, letting her eyes fall close, letting [the words her mother used to sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8oZuiKbNA0) flow out of her mouth, washing over them both. Together they sat there until Stiles cried himself into exhaustion. Mira, not wanting to disturb him, laid them both down onto her couch, her arms wrapped around Stiles, and drifted off to sleep, with him.

\------------------------------------

When Stiles came too, he was warm and the room was enveloped in the orange glow of the evening sun. Attempting to bring his hand up to rub his eye, Stiles was halted by the the weight pinning his bicep to the couch. 

Looking down gave Stiles an eyeful of soft brown hair. Despite being almost 9 years older than him, Mira had always been been slightly shorter than him, barely coming up past his chin, and many of times over the years they’d been caught in a similar fashion.

They’d always been close, as kids, sharing everything from rooms, beds and after Stiles’ got big enough even some clothes. Despite their difference in age, Mira had always been his best friend, she was the only one who was always there for him, was always the one who he could tell anything to. She was the only one who ever defended him from their father.

\------------------------

_“Daddy?” a little Stiles mumbled as he came down the stairs, rubbing at his eye. He was only 9 at the time, only a few short months had passed since his mother had passed away. His tiny little hands clutched at the staircase railing, his little heart pounding in his chest. It was late at night, and he’d been asleep in Mira’s bed when he heard the noises come from down stairs. From all the banging and knocking around, it sounded like Daddy had been drinking again, and chances are Mira was downstairs trying to take care of him._

_“Mira?” Stiles weakly called. The house was dark, the only light was from the table side lamp he knew was deep inside the living room, coming from around the corner. Ever since Mom died, the house had always seemed darker and gloomier than it ever was, the shadows felt oppressive and he often felt like they were going to smother him._

_“Maciej,” his sister called, coming around the corner from the living room, a panicked look on her face. “Little bug, what are you doing out of bed?” She leaned down, coming down to his eye level. “It’s late little bug, please go back to bed.”_

_“Sławomira, what is he doing out of bed? I thought I told you to put him to bed hours ago!” His father barked from the doorway, his speech slurring and his body slumped heavily against the door casing._

_“I did John,” his sister bitterly mumbled, looking over at their father. “Don’t worry he’s going right back, aren’t you little bug?” She glanced back at Stiles with a tight grin on her face._

_“Good, make sure of it, I don’t need to be putting up with his behaviour in the morning.” Stiles watched his father push off the door frame, body heavily swaying before making his way back into the living room before he felt his body being scooped up into Mira’s arms. The shadows didn’t seem so scary up here. He could hear Mira’s grumbles from where his head rested sleepily on her shoulder, and he could tell she was upset, but he wouldn’t realize just how upset until weeks later when his life would change._

~~~

Stiles closed his eyes, burying his nose into Mira’s hair and pulling her sleeping body closer. Right now with all the troubles going on in his life, there’s nowhere he’d rather be than by his sister side.

~~~

_Mira and dad were fighting again. It seems like all they did nowadays was fight with each other. Mira’s 18th birthday had just been a few days ago, and they fought then, and today seemed no different. Mira had a few friends over, not many just a few, and Dad had come home from the bar stinking of alcohol._

_“What the hell is going on here!?” John barked, leaning against the wall in the porch, looking down at all the shoes on the rack. “I never said you could have people here!” his face was shrouded in anger, his brows drawn low on his face._

_“Welcome home Daddy! It’s Mira’s birthday today, don’t you remember?” Stiles called innocently from the doorway, having just come out of his room. He was holding the gift he had spent hours wrapping for Mira, it wasn’t much, but he wanted it to be perfect. All of Mira’s friends had already given her their presents, but he had wanted to go last._

_Mira came running around the corner from the stairs leading up to her room, where all her friends were and skidded to a stop._

_“Dad what the hell?” She barked low enough that her friends wouldn’t hear. “Were you at the bar all day? I can’t believe you’d do this to me John!” Mira turned back towards the hall, intending to head back up the stairs to her friends when John called after her._

_“Don’t you talk to me that way young lady! I will not be disrespected like this!” John reached forward, grabbing on to her upper arm, and pulling her back towards him. Mira’s head whipped around, and she yanked her arm free with great force._

_“Don’t touch me! Of all the things you’ve done, of all the shit you put me and Maciej through, this is the worst!” Mira pulled away, grabbing Stiles’ hand, and pulling him along. “C’mon, Maciej, you still have to give me my present, remember?” She smiled down at him, but he could see the tears brimming in her eyes, and he nodded solemnly, letting her pull him gently up the stairs._

_When Mira pushed open her bedroom door, they found the entire room empty, her window pushed open, and a light evening breeze blowing around her room. Mira was stunned silent, her mouth hanging open, looking around the room in bewilderment. As though asleep, she slowly walked into the room, and gently closed the door behind them. Her eyes took in the room, scanning every corner as though maybe her friends could be hiding, when she saw the fluttering paper pinned under a paperweight on her pillow._

_“Dear Mary-Jane,_  
We didn’t mean to ditch you, but it seemed like things were starting to get heated downstairs, and we didn’t want you to be embarrassed so we took off the moment things started turning south. We’ll see you tomorrow at school.  
XOXO” 

_Stiles walked over to his sister, his hand reaching up and grabbing onto her arm. “Sławomira, is something wrong?” He asked, his voice weak and shaky. Mira’s shoulders started shaking, her fists clenched down at her side._

_“No. No, little bug, nothing is wrong.” She quickly turned her face back to Stiles, a forced grin on her face. She quickly sat on her bed, and patted the spot next to her. “Well, come on now, you still have to give me my gift, right?”_

_Stiles nodded quickly, his eyes glowing and a smile springing to his face as he ran and leapt on to the bed with her, quickly shoving his gift under her nose._

_“I know it’s not much!” He cried, twisting his hands together after his sister grabbed the gift. “But I did lots of chores for old Mrs. Anderson, and I even when and mowed Mr. Nelson’s yard a few times. And Ms. Halloway, the librarian, gave me a discount! Said it was ‘cause you spent a lot of time there, and you were always so well behaved.”_

_Mira smiled down at him, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth over the wrapping. It was old comic book pages, ones that had already been ruined by rips or stains, taped together to create a beautifully unique and colourful wrapping paper. “Thanks, Li’l bug.”_

_Carefully peeling back the tape on the outer edges, Mira gently peeled the pages back to reveal a hardcover novel, “Into the Minds of Madmen,” by Don DeNevi “Maciej,” She started, her breath catching in her throat. “This is the book I wanted. How? How did you manage to get it?” She was blinking quickly, hoping that it would keep the tears from falling._

_“I over heard you on the phone one night,” Stiles’ head was bowed, and he was ringing his hands together anxiously. “I hope you’re not angry, but I got on your computer and checked your amazon list to get the title. I just wanted to get you something special for always taking care of me.”_

_“Oh Maciej,” Mira’s voice shook as she pulled her little brother close, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. “I couldn’t be angry at you for this, Li’l bug. This is just what I wanted. Thank you. I love you so much, my li’l bug, I’d move mountains for you.”_

_That would be one of Stiles’ last happy childhood memories with his sister. That night had changed everything._

_“-ow could you do this to us! What the hell have you been thinking? You’ve abandoned all your responsibilities as a parent, for what? A cheap drink?”_

_“Watch your damned mouth Sławomira! You don’t understand what it’s like for me!”_

_“What! Excuse me! Have you bothered to look around at all since Mom died?! You have children! Maciej still has nightmares! He’s had panic attacks! And where have you been? Being too busy drowning yourself in a bottle like a worthless drunk, and in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not mom!”_

_“Sławomira! You will have some respect when you talk to me! I am still your father!”_

_“You were_ never _my father!”_

Stiles felt the body held tightly against his shift, his sister pressing closer. “I love you, my little bug, I’d move mountains for you. Please don’t forget that.” She mumbled, pressing her face closer into his neck. Arms circling tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles felt Mira shifting around beside him, her body between him and the edge, pushing his into the back of the couch. He didn’t remember falling back asleep, but according to the midmorning sun pouring in through the living room window, he must’ve been more tired than he thought.

Mira sat up, smacking Stiles in the chest gently with the back of her hand. She swung around, her legs falling over the couch, feet falling to the plus carpeted floor.

“Dammit Stiles,” she whined. “Look what you did. You made me fall asleep.” She complained jokingly, arms stretching up over her head, pulling her back muscles tight. She lowered her arms, placing her arms onto the cushion, and slowly pushing herself up to a standing position. Stiles heard the clearly audible pop as he watched his sister place her hands onto her lower back and bend backwards, and he flinched slightly. 

“Hey now, I didn’t make you do anything, you’re the one who decided to cuddle me into the couch, so if anyone’s at fault it’s you.” Stiles snarked back, shoving his foot into her butt and pushing her forwards. 

Mira stumbled forward, whipping her arm behind her trying to swat her brothers foot in indignation. “Pfft, technicalities,” she mumbled around a yawn, walking in the chrome covered kitchen. “What say you to some breakfast, I’ll cook up some eggs, maybe grab some sausa-” She cuts herself off as she opens the fridge, the shiny white interior bare with the exception of a carton of milk and a pitcher full of water. “Or not,” she drags out, quietly. 

Stiles watched as she swung the door closed, spinning around - not quite so gracefully - and grinned. It’s the most embarrassing grin he’s seen her make in years and he lets out a large bark of laughter. “You have no food here, at all, do you?” 

Mira gave a little smirk, her hand coming up to rub at the back of her head, a gesture both she and her brother share when they’re embarrassed. “Nah, not really,” She said walking over to the door and opening the closet where her coats and shoes typically get put. “I’m usually too tired after work,” Mira’s reached in and pulled out her coat by this point, smoothly slinging it around her back and slipping her arms into the sleeves. “So I’ve mostly been going to this diner down the road.” She stopped, looking back over her shoulder at her brother, who’s still seated on the couch, looking at her as though she’s grown a second head. “Well, come on. We’ll go get some breakfast, then go get some groceries.”

Stiles jumped up off the couch, reaching for his sweater that was hanging off the back of the chair he had drapped it on when they got in yesterday and slipped on his shoes. By the time Stiles had all his things together, Mira had already had her outdoor attire on and was holding her keys and purse at the open door. Stiles followed her out of the house and stood waiting while she locked the front door. He started to make his way towards her car before he heard her call his name. Looking over his shoulder, Stiles found Mira standing at the end of the driveway, waiting.

“I was serious when I said it was just down the road, Stiles. No need to take the car.” Mira said, a small smile pulling the corner of her cheeks back. “It’s real small - homey. You’d miss it if you didn’t know it was there.” She reached her hand out towards Stiles, beckoning him closer. “C’mon.”

Stiles jogged over to her, and watched as she threaded her hand in and around the bend in his elbow and started gently leading him down the road. Mira lived in a fairly busy residential area, there weren’t many stores around the last time Stiles had been there, and as out of it as he was last night he didn’t think he had noticed any new ones. Still, he let himself take in Mira’s neighborhood as she led him down the sidewalk, past the houses, and condos, and around the bend in the corner to see a tiny little building, nestled in between two houses; one a faded pastel pink that probably hadn’t been replaced in decades, and a soft green-grey one that looked a little more modern. 

Mira pulled her arm away from the warm press of Stiles body, leaping in front of Stiles and turning to face him all in one movement, a grin plastered on her face. “Welcome to ObyLee! Best Polish food in Virginia.” She said with a wink, spinning back around and darting towards the dinner, and Stiles had to sprint to keep up.

“Mira!” He called after her laughing, “Mira wait up, you dork!” It felt like a long time since he felt happy enough to laugh like this, at something so innocent and small. Stiles let himself feel sad for a moment, a moment to look back and realize how shitty things had gotten back home, to the point where he felt guilty for laughing and enjoying his life again. He wished his friends could be here with him, enjoying life again and actually being able to laugh, but considering he and Scott were on the outs - what with Scott believing he could be a murderer and all - that was unlikely to happen.

When Stiles finally caught up with his sister, she was standing inside the door to the little building, holding the door open, and Mira had definitely been right - if you weren’t looking for it, you’d never notice this place driving by. While the interior was exquisite - with the real wood paneling and braces and deep red walls - the outside was deceiving, with it’s boring faded old bricks. 

Stiles stepped inside, mouth hanging open, and took in the room. Even though it shared no similarities in appearance, the restaurant had the same atmosphere as his mother’s kitchen, something he’d been missing, and trying desperately to find, since she had passed away. 

“Mira,” Stiles gasped out, turning slowly to take in everything, “It… it feels like home.”

Stiles gave a small jump, startled when he felt Mira’s hand slip through the crease of his elbow, and her head rest on his shoulder. He felt his throat tighten, his eyes sting, and struggled to pull in a deep breath. “It’s no wonder you’re here all the time.” He tried to joke.

“Doesn’t it?” She asked, pulling him further inside the diner. “C’mon, let’s go get a seat.” 

Mira lead him towards the front desk of the diner, a sign sitting on top telling them to wait to be seated, to a young man standing behind the host’s podium. 

“Welcome to ObyLee’s. Table for two?” The young man smiled, his accent subtle but enough for Stiles to pick it up. 

Mira nodded her head with a genuine smile, and followed the host down the slight slope in the floor to the main room of the restaurant and to a small comfortable booth. The seats were made out of a dark wood, polished and shiny, and the cushions lined with a deep dark red fabric that was soft to the touch. Stiles quickly sat across the booth from Mira, still in awe of his surroundings, until the host sat the menu in front of him.

The host had his hands clasped gently in front of himself, giving a smile and letting them know that Natalka would be their server tonight, before he walked back towards the podium up at the front of the restaurant. 

Stiles picked up his menu gently, thumbing the laminated paper folder. He looked up when he felt Mira kick him softly under the table. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, tilting her head softly to the side. “I know it’s been awhile since you’ve had any decent home cooked meal, not that Mrs. McCall’s meals aren’t good, but you know what I mean. A good home cooked polish meal.” 

Stiles had to chuckle at her attempt at small talk , something neither of them were all too good at, finding it easier to fill the silence with babble then actual idle chit chat. “Yeah, Mira I’m fine. Just in awe. How long has this been here?” 

Mira’s eyebrows pinched together, her lips pursing in thought. “Well,” she paused, resting her elbow on the table and grasping her chin. “I found this place about 6 and a half years ago, and it was already pretty well established by then, so at least that long. I’d probably guess a long while before then though. The owners are into their fifties - at least.”

“You best not let Mrs Malinowski catch you saying that. She’s been 42 for the last 10 years.” Mira and Stiles both jumped, having not heard the young woman approach their table. “Oh, sorry to startle you! I’m Natalka, and I’ll be your server tonight.” 

Mira chuckled, her hand resting on her chest near her heart, an act Stiles knew. Mira didn't startle that easy, but it made people around her feel better if she reacted normally to being approached silently.

“Can I get you two anything to drink to start off with?” Natalka asked, holding a small writing pad and pen in front of her, her attention focused solely on the two siblings.

“I’ll take a Dr. Pepper.” Mira said, smiling and nodding to the young woman, watching her jot down the order. 

“And I’ll just have a Root Beer, please.” Stiles said, glancing up at the girl before the menu captured his attention again.

“Perfect! A Dr. Pepper, and a Root Beer. Do you guys need a few more minutes before you order?” Natalka asked, slipping the pen and notebook back into the front pocket of her apron.

“Yes, please.” Mira said, flashing a quick grin, before she let her eyes scan the pages of the menu. Nodding when the girl said she’d be back in a few minutes.

Stiles felt his shoulders going lax, everything about this restaurant made him feel comfortable, safe, and at home. So unlike any of the restaurant or diners back home. Even in the next town over, he still couldn’t let himself relax comfortable, or let his guard down. But here? Here he didn’t feel like he had to keep looking over his shoulder, scared to show his back to anyone, lest they try and stab him in the back - literally - with their claws. 

\--

About an hour and a half later saw the two siblings leaving ObyLee’s. Stiles holding the door open and waving with one hand, as Mira carried the bag of leftovers in one hand, and wove with the other. 

The aging owners had come in, Mr. Malinowski having recognized Mira from the years of her coming there, had come over and struck up a conversation with them. Impressed at their retained knowledge of Polish, despite not having used it in years. 

The old woman didn’t speak much english and what she did speak was thick and broken, but she had reached over and clasp her thin hand to Stiles arm, and gave a light squeeze. Her eyes weary, but bright. “ _Iskra._ ” She mumbled, her other hand resting on top of Stiles’ on the table. “ _młody iskra._ ” A smile lit up her face, and her husband looked at her in veiled shock, his eyes wide.

Stiles felt his brows draw down despite the effort to keep a smile for the old woman. It was a word that he knew he had heard before, but wasn’t familiar with and would definitely would have to look into when he got back to Mira’s place. 

Despite the awkward pause in conversation, things had quickly gotten back to normal, the couple excusing themselves shortly after, but not after convincing the Stilinski siblings that dessert was on the house, in thanks for Mira’s loyalty. It wasn’t long after that that the siblings had deemed it time to leave, having wasted most of the early afternoon in the restaurant, and it was now rounding close to 2 o’clock. 

The walk back to Mira’s house was short and sweet, making it barely after two when they opened the door. Stiles walked back over to the sofa he had vacated this morning after kicking off his shoes at the door and flopped down on to his back, resting his hands on his bloated and over-full stomach. He laid there, with his eyes closed, listening to Mira move about the house.

“Stiles?” He heard his sister ask, and he grunted back in acknowledgement, eyes still closed and starting to drift off in a midafternoon nap. “What did Mrs. Malinowski mean when she said called you a young Spark?” 

Stiles’ eyes popped open.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Stiles?” He heard his sister ask, and he grunted back in acknowledgement, eyes still closed and starting to drift off in a midafternoon nap. “What did Mrs. Malinowski mean when she said called you a young Spark?”_

_Stiles’ eyes popped open._

\--

“You’re sure it was Spark? You’re _absolutely_ sure?” Stiles demanded, a tenseness to his shoulders. He was rushing around the house, grabbing the bag that held his laptop and wildly searching for a pen and paper.

Mira stood confused, her brows drawn down and her eyes wide, off to the side of the living room. “Yeah, I mean it’s not the common word for Spark, but yeah?” She responded hesitantly, her arms crossed lightly over her chest as she watched her brother run rampant around the room. “Stiles!” She yelled out, “Calm down and talk to me! Tell me what’s going on.”

Stiles came to a stop in front of the couch, dropping to sit down with his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees, his laptop sitting on the floor at his feet. “I thought I could get away.” He mumbled. “I thought if I left, I could get away.”

Mira came and sat gently beside him, her hand resting gently on his leg. “Stiles, you’re not making any sense. Is this about that Donavon boy? Are you,” she paused, swallowing past the lump in her throat. “You’re not caught up in some gang war, are you?”

Stiles felt a bitter laugh make it’s way out of his mouth, and lightly shook his head. “Not in the way you’re thinking.” He sat up, pulling the fingers from his left hand through his hair while his right hand sought after his sisters. “I mean, you know all the supernatural shit that’s going on at home, but I’m a little more involved than I’ve let on.” He paused, making eye contact with his sister. “You remember how I told you about the body found on Hale land? The girl torn apart?” He waited, watching as his sister nodded. “It was Laura.” He waited. Watching.

Mira rocked back, sucking in a deep breath through her nose. Shoulders pulling back and tight. She hadn’t seen or heard from Laura since a few weeks before the accident that took away most of the Hale family, but they had been… Close before then. Mira let her eyes drift closed for a brief moment, before pulling herself together. “Okay. Continue.”

Stiles watched as his sister struggled internally for a moment before hanging his head again. He knew his sister and the older Hale sister had been close, but he never understood what drove them apart. “We were out in the woods looking for the body, Scott and I. We shouldn’t have been, but you know me.” He scoffed a humourless chuckle and gave a slight shoulder shrug. “We got separated, after dad found me, but Scott was alone, and he was walking home alone in the woods when he got attacked.” He looked up from the corner of his eye, regret painted across his face. “He got bit.” 

Stiles waited with baited breath, waiting for his sister to put the pieces together. He knew she’d be able to piece it together; she’d had most of the pieces for a long time, but this was the big one that made the picture clear, the one he wanted to hide from her the most but if this… this thing was something he’d have to deal with here then she’d need to know what she was getting into by keeping him here.

Mira felt her heart stop, or at least that’s what it felt like. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew what the Hale’s were. Her and Laura had been too close at one point for her to have never caught on. “Well, considering you’ve mentioned scott recently, that tells me he didn’t die. So let me guess, he turned?” She groaned out, letting her head loll back against the back of the couch.

Stiles felt his jaw drop, he figured his sister would guess something supernatural, but for her to guess turning into a werewolf immediately, it threw him off. 

“You… You know?” He asked, eyes wide and shock written plain across his face. 

Mira gave a slight chuckle, bowing her head lightly and raising her hand to rub at her jawline. “That the Hales are - were werewolves? I’ve known for a while. Laura…” Mira rubbed her hand across her mouth and sniffed once before looking back up again. “She was pretty terrible at keeping secrets from me, y’know. Sort of like you in that way.”

Stiles was still struggling to accept that his sister had known about all the supernatural things running amok for years before he had. When he noticed his sister staring at him expectantly, he gave his head a small shake and carried on with his story - telling her about how he had figured out what was going on to Scott and how he had tried to coach him through everything. How _that_ had been how he and Derek met again for the first time in years. 

He told her about how Jackson had asked for the bite, and how it had turned him into something unrecognizable - something not right, and how - while caught up in that trouble - Dr. Deaton had told him of the Spark that was hidden deep inside him that gave him power over the Mountain Ash.

Stiles watched all the emotions play over his sister’s face, the fear from Scott going mad and attacking Stiles, the look of mirth at locking Jackson up in the - albeit stolen - police van, the anguish of Derek struggling with the duties of Alpha. Fear and anger raged war over the stories of the Alpha Pack, how they had almost lost Boyd and Erica completely. Derek fighting tooth and nail to save Cora.

He struggled to watch her react to the troubles back in Beacon Hills. He had mostly skimmed on the details when he told her his stories. Had only told her the bare necessities, and while he told her about the supernatural before, he had never really let in on the fact that he was so close to everything. 

Mira gave herself a few moments after Stiles had finished talking, letting everything sink in before responding. She was angry that their father had been so blind to the struggles that Stiles had gone through, and the lack of trust John had in him. 

“So this Spark thing. It what? Let's you control burned trees?” Mira drawled out, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

“Mmm, sort of.” Stiles leaned down and grabbed his laptop bag, pulling it up on the couch before removing his laptop from the bag. “I don't know everything about it, Dr Deaton isn't very forthcoming with information.” He spoke as ran his finger over the keys, tapping rapidly, opening tab after tab filled with searches about human Sparks. “I've never really looked further into it, we've never really had another incident where it came up - but if Mrs. Malinowski said is true, then I need to know everything I can.” 

Stiles’ fingers came to a sudden stop on the keyboard, his eyes never leaving the screen, “all I know - all I know is I guess it's some sort of magic, and if you're uncomfortable with an untrained… Spark or whatever in your house, I can go home.”

“Stiles.” Mira let herself slump onto stiles, draping her arms around his neck, “I may not understand everything about this funky situation, like this Spark thing, but I will never chase you away. You’re always welcome here, you always will be. You know that.”

Stiles felt the residual tension leach out of his body, tilting his head to the side to rest it on Mira’s shoulder. “Thanks, Mira.” 

They spent the next few hours like that. Curled into each other while stiles tapped away at his keyboard. Searching for information on human Sparks was almost as complicated and time consuming as it was to find information - trustworthy information - on lycanthrope. He’d definitely have to have a talk with the Malinowski’s, see if they could point him in the right direction.

For now, however, it was late in the afternoon and he was determined to spend some quality time with his sister. Time he was not going to spend freaking out about Beacon Hills, or the mysteries that would undoubtedly follow him wherever he’d go.

“Well,” he said, pushing up off the couch. “C’mon we still have to guy buy those groceries, unless you expect me to deal with take out every night, even if it is damn good take out.” Stiles laughed, grabbing his wallet off the coffee table, where he had thrown it as they walked in the door, and putting on his sweater. “I can’t go home and have Dad ask if you fed me and have to tell him I ate fast food the whole time!”

Mira laughed, rubbing at her eyes. They felt scratchy and dry. “Yeah, yeah. C’mon, I’ll take you shopping, and if you’re good maybe you can get a treat.” She said with a wink. Lord knows he was old enough to buy his own “treat” but, if not his older sister, who else would tease and torment Stiles?

“Besides, we both know I can’t cook worth a damn, my so called repertoire,” Mira said, air quotes visible, “consists of Mac and Cheese, and microwavable meals.”

Grabbing her wallet, and coat, Mira walked over to the door, wrapping her arm around stiles’ shoulder, even if he was taller than her now-a-days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really short, and I'm not exactly too pleased with it, but it's been so long since I updated this, and instead of just staring at the chapter, or re-writing it - again - I figured I'd post it, and sort of get it out of the way.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented, kudos, and subscribed/bookmarked! Hopefully I can write myself out of this funk and get the next chapter out before the year changes again :P


End file.
